Forum:2019-01-18 (Friday)
Discussion for comic for . By the typing of your thumbs, something wiki this way comes. ---- So Dimo knows who Higgs is. (Did we know that already? I vaguely remember the question coming up but forget when.) And he knows that Agatha isn't to know. Cute how Oggie and Maxim answer his "Vy me?" with assistance of an eyeroll by Agatha. (Also a cute pun. Makes me wonder anew whether the stupidity of the Jägers is an act.) In other news, I wish I knew where to buy a mask as versatile as Troggy's. That eyes-closed what-me-worry smile in the first panel is beautiful. Bkharvey (talk) 07:31, January 18, 2019 (UTC) : I assume many Jagers know, any of high enough rank probably know. -- 05:16, January 19, 2019 (UTC) :: Interesting. Afaik, there are just Generals (seven of them, or maybe six) and grunts. Dimo's brevet promotion to General was evidently from below, for lack of non-time-frozen officers. During the battle at Mechanicsburg we do see Jägers telling other Jägers what to do, but it's not clear if that's because of rank or just impromptu. One might guess that it's hard to coordinate any army, even a Jäger one, without officers, but I'm pretty sure we haven't met any lower-rank officers. Bkharvey (talk) 22:08, January 19, 2019 (UTC) :: Like for instance... Is an officer? Bkharvey (talk) 03:25, January 20, 2019 (UTC) :: :: As noted below, the Jäger do seem to have ranks, but it's also worth remember what Dimo et al. were up to before they found Agatha. Looking for a Heterodyne, and even though nobody expected them to succeed, Higgs was also not openly working for the Baron as a Jäger, so who would Dimo and co contact if they found something of interest? Probably der Sneaky General. 09:25, January 20, 2019 (UTC) ::: Da Boyz report to Jenka. She's the best candidate I've seen for having a possible commissioned rank lower than General. Bkharvey (talk) 02:20, January 21, 2019 (UTC) :: Working for the Baron some had . Argadi (talk) 04:18, January 20, 2019 (UTC) :I liked that the eye-roll was both Agatha and Dimo ... and Dimo’s reaction was a (very resigned) “Yah, HOKAY...” Scientician (talk) 07:39, January 18, 2019 (UTC) :Dimo's save there was really inspired, Agatha won't be asking about Higgs in a long time. I especially like how Zeetha leaped on the opportunity to brag a bit. --Kuopiofi (talk) 08:20, January 18, 2019 (UTC) ::I wonder how much *she's* figured out in the two years time is stopped. PhoenixTalion (talk) 16:08, January 18, 2019 (UTC) ::: Or if Perhaps Higgs told her? Remember when we were still in Mechanicsburg it was mentioned he'd tell her when he's ready -- 05:16, January 19, 2019 (UTC) :::: Some evidence both ways : Zeetha tells Higgs "I've got you forever," and Higgs replies "Yes, you do." On the other hand, on the same page, Oggie asks Zeetha where Higgs got the British uniform, and she says "It's some trick of Gil's, probably." (And Oggie's disbelieving face as he says "Dot's probably it" led me to wonder if he's in on the secret.) But I suppose maybe she said that to hide the secret from him. Bkharvey (talk) 08:44, January 20, 2019 (UTC) ::::: Until I hear specifically that she knows, I'm assuming he hasn't told her, because in two+ years, he must have seen how bad she is at keeping secrets. "They're looking for the Wasp-Eater!!" --Geoduck42 (talk) 19:06, January 20, 2019 (UTC) Of course that pun works better on paper than it would in speech, since "forty" is a trochee but "four-D" is a spondee. Bkharvey (talk) 09:46, January 18, 2019 (UTC) Migrating to fandom.com You've probably seen the message at the top of pages: : Attention: Over the next few weeks, we are migrating your community's domain to fandom.com. Find out more on this Fandom help page. Hopefully it will be smooth. It would be nice if pages redirected as I visit various pages though my saved URLs in browser history and I have a few bookmarks. Argadi (talk) 19:48, January 18, 2019 (UTC) :Yeah, I just saw it. I did know it was coming; I looked into the Fandom conversion a while ago, and, if I recall correctly, any links to our old URL should redirect to the new one for quite a while. We'll see. -- William Ansley (talk) 04:37, January 19, 2019 (UTC)